


Спуглер

by Nelson



Category: Original Work
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:49:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17242043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelson/pseuds/Nelson
Summary: Текст с феста "Тайный Санта" по заявке:Слэш. Герои в давних отношениях и одному начинает казаться, что второй к нему остыл, даже, возможно, завел кого-то на стороне. Попытки привлечь к себе внимание, поговорить, выяснить, долгое непонимание со стороны второго, что от него вообще хотят. Хэппиенд.Примечание: спуглер – жена/партнер сотрудника Гугл, от spouse + googler =spoogler. В более общем смысле так часто называют людей, которые переезжают в другие страны вслед за своими супругами-айтишниками. В большинстве случаев партнерская виза не позволяет им работать, а в процессе адаптации в новой стране, они сталкиваются со многими трудностями.





	Спуглер

  
[](https://queerion.com/uploads/posts/2019-05/1559233397_spugler-min.png) Почему-то последней каплей стала прачечная. Не язык, не отсутствие друзей, работы, своих денег, не постоянное ощущения себя чужим, даже не Бен. Прачечная.Сначала Антон не мог привыкнуть, что шмотки нужно копить, что ты не можешь просто кинуть в стирку одну футболку, что постельное белье надо складывать в огромную сумку и тащить ее в подвал, заставленный старыми стиральными машинами, сидеть там, ждать стиралку и сушилку. Еще обязательно останутся вещи, которые в стирку по каким-то причинам не попали и теперь будут болтаться в сумке до следующего похода. Ждать, пить кофе и воспринимать постирочную обязанность как вынужденную, но приятную медитацию, у Антона никак не получалось. Потом прачечная в их районе закрылась, и огромную сумку пришлось таскать уже через два блока. И это, вдруг, оказалось последней каплей. Просто какая-то сраная стирка.  
Антон разложил чистое белье по шкафам, снова обнаружил спрятавшуюся грязную футболку, сунул ее в пустой мешок, усилием воли не позволяя разозлиться. Затем открыл компьютер и выкупил забронированные билеты. Нью-Йорк — Хельсинки.   
Первое февраля. До Питера доберется автобусом, чай не граф. Теперь остается только сказать об этом Максу. Учитывая обстоятельства, это будет отличный подарок на Новый Год.  
Когда Антон еще ничего окончательно не решил, он пытался разобраться, почему же все в итоге вышло именно так? И как-то получалось, что и винить кроме себя некого.  
Это всегда была его идея. Его предложение и его настойчивость. Они с Максом жили  
вместе уже десять лет, и все было нормально. Макс кодил, изредка меняя компании, у Антона была не особо престижная, но нормальная, обычная работа старшим экономистом в одной транспортной конторе. Отчеты, планирование, приписки — ничего интересного. У них была квартира в совместной собственности, была какая-то налаженная обычная, скучная, закрытая жизнь. И они друг друга любили, тогда Антон в этом был точно уверен.  
Кто запаниковал из-за этих громких гомофобных законов? Антон. Кто решил, что нужно пытаться уехать, пока не стало совсем опасно? Тоже Антон. Касались ли их эти законы? Да, черт, нет. Ни разу! Но Антон четко помнил те свои чувства. Было страшно, и с каждым днем почему-то становилось страшнее. Они ездили в Финку и держались там за руки, им это нравилось, всегда нравилось. Возвращались в Питер, и приходилось постоянно помнить, что здесь держаться за руки нельзя. Глупо как-то, никто бы ничего им за эти руки и не сделал бы наверное, но тогда это, почему-то, казалось важным. Да и сейчас тоже, правда за руки они давно уже не держатся. Хотя могли бы, здесь никто не будет смотреть криво.  
Антон помнил свое состояние белки-истерички. Как он искал варианты, выбирал страну, как он гуглил, читал, смотрел влоги. Он тогда выбрал несколько путей “в эмиграцию”, выписал на листочек вместе с плюсами и минусами, а вечером сел с Максом на кухне и все это рассказал. Про страхи, про пути, про возможности, которые могут им открыться. Там была Финка, Дания, Польша, Канада и США. В общем-то, Антону было все равно, куда ехать, ему просто было страшно. А Макс... Макс рассказал, что ответил рекрутеру из Нью-Йорка еще несколько дней назад, и что первое собеседование будет в конце этой недели.  
Потом они собеседовались, Макс сидел перед скайпом в ноутбуке, а Антон работал молчаливой группой поддержки. Потом Макс делал тестовые, потом проходил новые и новые собеседования — с эйчаром, с тимлидом, с командой и, наконец, получил оффер. Это было даже странно на самом деле, первый же вариант и сразу оффер.  
Антон был рядом и надеялся, и тут же одергивал себя, потому что надеяться опасно, всегда, когда надеешься, получается пшик. И тут оффер. И нормальные перспективы сразу — без политики, без убежища, сразу с нормальной рабочей визой и пакетом релокации.  
Потом было предложение, да не предложение даже, им как-то никогда это особенно  не было нужно. Это было где-то у других более открытых пар, а у них и так все было хорошо. Но Антон хорошо изучил и пакет релокации, и визовые правила, получалось, что без бумажки все равно никуда. Десять лет вместе, совместная собственность и общая страховка от работы Макса, где Антон значился “родственником” не прокатывала. Поэтому случилось предложение. Они снова сидели на кухне, разбирали доки, которые нужно было использовать для заполнения анкеты, и Антон сказал  
“Слушай, а ведь нам надо пожениться успеть. Пойдешь за меня?”, а Макс ответил “Пойду”. И все, потом была регистрация в Амстердаме, без свидетелей, без гостей, никаких колец, никаких ощущений, что они теперь официальная семья. Даже шуток про секс и штамп в паспорте не было. Потому что у них ничего не изменилось.  
Короткая церемония в мэрии не могла изменить их десять совместных лет.  
А вот полгода в Нью-Йорке, кажется, смогли.  
Они улетели в июне, Макс сразу вышел на работу, буквально через пару дней, потому что процесс их переезда из-за регистрации брака и так затянулся. Поэтому Антон собирался справляться со всем новым сам, и это казалось тоже правильным, все-таки переезд был его идеей фикс. Макс работает, Антон все равно не может официально работать, поэтому осматривается, приживается, выбирает общественный колледж, учится, ищет себе какое-то дело. Занимается их домом, в конце концов. Покупает мебель, посуду. Ходит в прачечную. И все в интернете писали, что это тяжело. Но никто не писал, что это настолько тяжело. Что весь процесс адаптации похож на какую-то наркотическую зависимость. Да, первый месяц или даже два у Антона эйфория, роман с городом, тут так красиво, тут так киношно. Хочется пить кофе в одноразовых стаканчиках, бегать по утрам в центральный парк, пускай до него сорок минут на метро. Тут музеи, тут магазины как музеи, ту миллионы разных людей, тут океан, в конце концов. Тут целый океан, тут статуя свободы, аутентичная китайская еда, тут каждый день перекрывают улицы, чтобы снимать еще больше кино. Тут каждый кадр идет сразу в комплекте с кучей лайков в инстаграме. Тут толпы туристов, но тут так красиво и так открыто. Тут такие вечеринки, они переезжают в месяц прайда, и вся эта иллюминация, эти флаги — все это теперь напрямую их касается! На работе у Макса шутят, что в июне никакой работы и только “гейские дела” у всех на уме.  
В июне они еще почти никого не знают — так пару ребят с работы Макса, ходили вместе на вечеринки, потом к кому-то на день рождения на какой-то очень красивый руфтоп.А интернете Антон знакомится с несколькими чуваками из местного русскоязычного лгбт-коммьюнити, потом они вместе гуляют по Брайтону. Антон никогда не считал себя каким-то сильно социальным человеком, ему даже казалось что в Питере они с Максом считались скорее социофобами, редко с кем-то встречались, но у них все-таки были друзья. За эти десять лет они не только вросли друг в друга как деревья, они еще и незаметно обзавелись общей компанией, которой теперь ужасно не хватало рядом.  
В июле они смотрят на салют над Ист Ривер, арендуют машину и едут в Портланд на выходные. Это все еще роман со страной. Портланд ужасно похож на огромную Новую Голландию — весь крафтовый, хипстерский, ламповый, только с парящей в воздухе горой на горизонте. Тут тоже слишком красиво, и кажется, что ты живешь не по-настоящему, а в современном романе, где пока ничего не понятно, но вот-вот случится что-то очень важное.  
А в августе роман вдруг заканчивается. У Макса на носу релиз, бесконечные задержки, пиво по пятницам в баре с коллегами. Какая-то конференция во Фриско, куда он улетает почти на неделю. У Макса внезапно отличный английский — два интенсивных месяца в языковой среде не проходят даром.  
У Антона — бесконечные вечера в квартире, прачечная, магазины, встречи в рус-лгбт центре, нелегальная подработка с экселем для каких-то совдеповских ребят с Брайтона и волонтерство в библиотеке. Все колледжи начнут принимать новеньких с осени. Антон все еще не понимает, что он хочет делать. Может ли он вообще хоть что-то здесь делать? Город тонет в августовской жаре, у Антона плавятся мозги. Он не хочет не то что кофе, даже пляж уже не помогает, хотя он каждый раз купается, когда мотается по работе на Брайтон. Денег за эксель хватает только на проездной на метро. И проблема даже не в нехватке денег. И они это обсуждали. И у них общая карта. Но полная зависимость от чужой зарплаты оказывается психологически сложнее, чем это казалось на питерской кухне.  
В их спальне ломается кондиционер, постель по ночам превращается во влажное озеро, а они с Максом ругаются. Макс не понимает, почему это нельзя просто взять и поправить, в конце концов, он почти постоянно дома, неужели это правда так сложно?   
Антон пытается рассказать, про то, как их лендлорд уехал проведывать какую-то родню, оставил за себя в офисе какого-то китайца, который приводит в качестве ремонтников других китайцев, они долго копошатся внутри кондера и что-то цокают на том английском, который Антон почти не понимает. Что кондер после их визитов работает пару часов и снова вырубается, а новый китаец сможет прийти не раньше, чем через пару дней. Он хочет все это рассказать, он даже начинает все это рассказывать, но вдруг понимает, как тупо и стремно все это звучит со стороны. Он заставил их обоих бросить все и переехать сюда, а теперь не может справиться с какой-то элементарной ерундой. И тогда Антон просто молчит и смотрит на Макса, и не знает что еще сказать, кроме того, что ему страшно опять, только теперь потому, что он чувствует себя тупым и бесполезным, что какой-то сумасшедший привязался к нему в метро и хватал за руки, что тут слишком жарко, а кондер и китаец явно решили довести его до самоубийства, но даже этого всего он не говорит. Он не имеет права.  
Макс явно ждет каких-то слов или оправданий, но потом вздыхает и идет собирать сумку во Фриско. Антон надеется, что хотя бы там хорошо с кондиционерами.  
В октябре в их жизни появляется Бен. До этого он был только в жизни Макса, они работают вместе, они вместе ездили во Фриско, но осенью Бена становится реально много и в жизни Антона. Они вместе встречают дни рождения — у него, у Бена и у Макса они почти что в ряд. Они вместе проводят выходные — ходят на вечеринки, в театр, ездят за город — у Бена машина. Первый раз идут в оперу — классные билеты им достает Бен. И он в целом хороший парень, этот Бен, и им с Максом все время есть о чем поговорить, Антон пытается успевать за дискуссией, но получается не всегда.  
Почти никогда, если честно. Бен — гей. Они не говорят об этом с Максом, они не говорят об этом с Беном, но тут и так все очевидно. Антон вообще ничего не знает о личной жизни Бена, и это странно и тут вроде бы совсем так не принято, но Антон почему-то не спрашивает о причинах. Они с Максом вообще не говорят о Бене.  
В ноябре они встречают день благодарения у каких-то очередных коллег Макса. Антон видит их впервые. Это их первый день благодарения, их поздравляют, Антона учат  правильно готовить индейку, а хозяйка вечера приглашает его вступить в их клуб жен-айтишников. “Вы знаете, у нас гораздо больше общего, чем кажется на первый взгляд!”. Антон говорит: “Простите, у меня колледж”. И все это так глупо и так похоже на ситком, что когда Антон идет мимо кухни и видит там Макса и Бена, которые тихо разговаривают, чуть ли не касаясь щеками, он даже не удивляется. Просто старается проскользнуть максимально незаметно.  
Когда Антон смотрит на пдфку билетов в почте, он не думает о том, что он будет делать в Питере. Он даже не думает, куда пойдет, когда автобус придет на Невский. Он не думает и не гуглит, как надо разводиться, если они женились в Нидерландах. Он даже точно не знает, что станет с его визой. Антон думает о том, когда был точка невозврата? Когда сломался кондиционер и они первый раз с момента переезда поссорились? Когда появился Бен? Когда он застал их на кухне? Когда закрылась ближайшая прачечная? Когда он понял, что не справился и, похоже, очень хочет домой? Когда Макс разлюбил его?  
Макс — все тот же надежный Макс-стена, который с ним десять лет, который гордо и спокойно несет себя в мире, который как будто вообще не волнуется. Макс все еще с ним и, несмотря на сцену на кухне, Антон уверен, у Макса и Бена ничего не было. Макс бы так с ним не поступил. Макс по-прежнему лучшее, что есть в его жизни. Их секс все еще такой же частый и отличный, как когда они только переехали в ту стремную коммуналку на Лиговском. Он все еще любит Макса. До Луны и обратно. Макс — все еще его уверенность, а он, Антон, слабое звено. И эти билеты, которые он запомнил уже до последней буквы — шанс для Антона сделать хоть что-то хорошее. Освободить Макса для новых перспектив. От себя. Католическое Рождество они отмечают вдвоем в квартире. Обмениваются дурацкими свитерами в качестве подарков, смотрят Нетфликс и лежат на диване. Рождество все еще непонятный праздник, но у них есть елка, есть бухло и куча замороженной еды.  
Они переключают на канал, где восемь часов подряд нон-стоп горит камин, чокаются бокалами и поздравляют Иисуса с днюхой. Макс теплый и мягкий, и это круто чувствовать его плечо под щекой, его губы и руку под волосами. Жизнь кажется отличной, но у Антона билеты на первое февраля.  
Новогодний вечер они проводят в ресторане на крыше — там стеклянные стены, уличные обогреватели, пледы, шампанское и финальный отсчет. Первые минуты нового года проходят под салют, крики и тосты, а когда все садятся на свои места, Антон достает конверт.   
— У меня для тебя, — он делает паузу, потому что в голове это звучало нормально, а в жизни вышло крайне мелодраматично. Ладно хоть конверт нашелся простой белый, — подарок. Вот.   
Макс открывает конверт, разворачивает распечатку, вглядывается, хмурится и очевидно не понимает:  
— Почему Питер и первое февраля? Нам еще пару месяцев нельзя никуда выезжать из-за визы. Антош?  
— А тебе и не надо. Это мой билет. Макс, я... я уезжаю. Я хочу, чтобы у тебя все было хорошо. Ну с Беном. И вообще. Я проебался, Макс. — Антон начинает частить, он всегда частит, когда нервничает, и это тоже максимально тупо. — Я видел вас тогда на кухне с Беном. Я все понимаю, и я не хочу тебе мешать. Серьезно, у тебя тут классно все выходит, и я хочу, чтобы было еще лучше. Я рад, что понял все сам.  
Правда. Это оказалось не мое место, я проебался.  
Макс молчит долго, или это только кажется? Антон начинает слышать, что вокруг них люди, что они не в вакууме, что это не шум у него в ушах, а разговоры вокруг, смех, звон, это, блядь, первые минуты нового года. С новым счастьем, да. Наконец Макс лезет куда-то в рюкзак и достает маленький крафтовый пакет, кладет его на стол и поднимает на Антона глаза:  
— Ты знаешь, Тош. Похоже, что проебался я. У меня для тебя тоже подарок. Ты пожалуйста послушай, а потом решай. Ладно?  
Антон только молча кивает. Макс шуршит пакетом, достает небольшую деревянную коробочку и открывает ее. Антон видит в ней кольцо. Макс рвано выдыхает и наконец спрашивает:  
— Пойдешь за меня? — Антон хочет что-то ответить, но Макс машет на него рукой.  
— Погоди, дай закончить. Тош, я люблю тебя так, как, никого в мире. Правда. Я понимаю, как глупо это звучит, но я воспринимаю тебя своей неотъемлемой частью. Ты часть меня как, знаешь, еще одна пара рук. Моих рук. Не только рук, ты весь, ты мой дом. Где ты, там и дом. Понимаешь? И когда мы сюда приехали, когда все начало налаживаться, когда я понял, что вообще такое жить открыто, я захотел, чтобы все стало совсем по-настоящему. Я хочу свадьбу, Тош. Я хочу одну фамилию, мне плевать какую. Я хочу клятвы. Я хочу арку эту ебаную на берегу океана, стулья хочу прозрачные, друзей позвать, закатить безумную вечеринку. Фотки хочу, чтобы по всему дому стояли. Я пиздец сентиментальная девочка, Тош. Но я хочу тебя навсегда. Я хочу кольца, чтобы все видели, что этот охуительный чувак занят. И все это теперь можно. И, блядь, я все проебал. Неужели, я реально все проебал? И с Беном, черт, все так глупо вышло, с Беном я обсуждал все это. Кольцо. Свадьбу, пока это все было еще сумбурными какими-то идеями, я не понимал, как тут это все организовано, а Бен и Том буквально полгода назад играли свадьбу, я видел фотки у него в фейсбуке и просто решил с ним это все обсудить. Технические моменты. Блядь, нет, у меня нет ничего с Беном, — Макс проводит руками по лицу, и Антон видит, что руки дрожат. Он первый раз видит, как Макс нервничает. Это пугает. — Том, это муж Бена, он работает на платформе, где-то в Норвегии. Вахты по полгода. И когда Том опять уехал, Бен совсем сник, мне хотелось его как-то расшевелить, вот я его и таскал к нам. Я был уверен, что вам клево вместе, что Бен тебе нравится. Он же правда классный и добрый парень. И тогда на кухне… Блядь, мы обсуждали свадьбу. Правда, Тош, мы обсуждали свадьбу. Я… я не знаю, что тебе еще сказать. Я люблю тебя. Давай попробуем все исправить, а? Вместе? Я больше не проебусь. Я обещаю. Мы можем уехать отсюда куда угодно, куда ты захочешь. Можем вернуться в Питер. Но вместе, Тош, пожалуйста. Не лишай меня моего дома. Это все, что у меня есть.  
Антон смотрит на Макса, на коробочку, на кольцо — оно максимально простое, белый металл, черная полоса посередине. Идеальное. Макс не мог выбрать другое. Это же Макс — долгие обжимания в питерских парадных, коммуналка на Лиговском, купания в осеннем заливе, поцелуи на Кабо да Рока, травматология на Васильевском, куда Макс принес его на руках, лучший секс и самая большая его любовь. И Антону кажется, что он падает куда-то, или что что-то огромное падает с его плеч. И он только что был не здесь, но вдруг становится максимально “здесь и сейчас” чувствует холод от стекла, шум за спиной, чувствует, что у него ужасно неудобная поза и затекла нога, что он все еще в Нью-Йорке, и у него, похоже, все еще лучший мужик в мире. И что он только что сделал предложение. Антон протягивает вперед правую руку:  
— Наш дом здесь, Макс. Да.  
За их спиной взрывается запоздалый салют.


End file.
